1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail assembly, and more particularly to a rail assembly that is adjustable for holding different glasses with different thicknesses.
2. Description of Related Art
Tow rail assemblies are mounted respectively on a top and a bottom of a glass to pivotally attached to the glass to a door frame and the ground. In addition, a conventional rail assembly is always adjustable for holding different glasses with different thicknesses. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional rail assembly comprises a rail body (80), two clamping members (82), a pulling member (84) and a bolt (86). The rail body (80) is elongated and has a clamping channel (802) defined along the rail body (80). The clamping channel (802) has two inclined surfaces (804) defined in two sides of the bottom of the clamping channel (802). The clamping members (82) are mounted movably in the clamping channel (802) for clamp a glass (90), and each clamp member (82) has a clamping recess (822), a holding recess (824) and an inclined guiding surface (826). The clamping recess (822) is defined in one side of the clamping member (82) and faces to each other for holding the glass (90) in the clamping recesses (822) of the clamping members (82). The holding recess (824) is defined in the side of the clamping member (82) and faces to each other. The inclined guiding surface (826) is defined in the clamping member (82) at a side opposite to the clamping recess (822) and abuts with one of the inclined surfaces (804) in the clamping channel (802). The pulling element (84) is mounted moveably in the holding recesses (824) in the clamping members (82) and has a threaded hole (842). The bolt (86) is rotatably inserted into the rail body (80) and is screwed with the threaded hole (842) in the pulling member (84).
When the bolt (86) is rotated, the pulling member (84) is moved downward relative to the holding recesses (824) to push against the bottoms of the holding recesses (824) and pull the clamping members (82) to move downward relative to the clamping channel (802). When the clamping members (82) are moved relative to the clamping channel (802), the clamping members (82) will move close to each other with the arrangement of the inclined surfaces (804,826) on the clamping channel (802) and the clamping members (82). Consequently, the glass (90) can be clamped and held between clamping recesses (822) in the clamping members (82).
However, the conventional rail assembly has following drawbacks.
1) Because the inclinations of the inclined surfaces (804,826) on the clamping channel (802) and the clamping members (82) are different from each other, the inclined surfaces (804,826) of the clamping channel (802) and the clamping members (82) are in contact with each other in lines. The clamping members (82) are easily inclined to cause the clamping recesses (822) being in contact with the glass (90) in lines, such that the clamping recesses (822) of the clamping members (82) cannot hold firmly the glass (90). Therefore, the glass (90) is easily inclined, and the quality of assembling a glass (90) with the conventional rail assemblies is lowered.
2) When the clamping members (82) moves toward each other to clamp the glass (90), the clamping members (82) will move downward relative to the clamping channel (802) at the same time. Therefore, the glass (90) will be moved at a different distance based on different thickness of the glass (90), such that the assembled position and height of the glass (90) can not be precisely controlled.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a rail assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.